


Different Verse (Same As The First)

by Aishuu



Series: The Reluctant Hokage [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura on the formation of Team 7.  It's just the same as the first time around (except maybe it isn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Verse (Same As The First)

**Author's Note:**

> This features a beginning series Sakura characterization (i.e. the twelve year old Sasuke fangirl). Just have patience with her and remember she grows up awesome...

The day of their assignment to their genin teams, Haruno Sakura brushes her hair a hundred times, daydreaming about spending all day, every day, with Uchiha Sasuke. It doesn't occur to her that they will be assigned to different teams, because she knows they are fated to be together.

It also doesn't occur to her to spare a thought for whoever their third teammate will be, because that person won't matter, nor does it occur to her to think about who will be assigned as their teacher, since that won't matter, either. All that will matter is that Sasuke will be next to her. It's the first step to their inevitable wedding (the one Sakura already has the plans written for) and their happily ever after.

This is _destiny._

So when she hears her name and Sasuke's being called out together, she lights up, only to feel a bit of chagrin when Naruto's immediately follows. Ino rolls her eyes and gives Sakura a pitying look, but is quickly distracted when Iruka-sensei reads out the formation of another generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

The new genins are just breaking off into their newly announced teams when the door opens, revealing a man in a jounin flack jacket standing there. He has a mop of gray hair and is wearing a mask with a forehead protector crossing his face, but he's just a bit too far away for Sakura to get a good impression of him. She's used to seeing ninja trying to hide scars or deformities, and this man isn't that remarkable since he's dressed in standard issue.

“Team Seven, with me,” he announces, before turning around and leaving without any formal greeting. 

It takes a second to realize he means _her_ team. Sakura huffs in annoyance, scrambling to her feet less than gracefully, and scurries out the door without any decorum. He could have at least waited to make sure they were following.

Sasuke had vanished instantly, but Naruto is in front of her and all she can see is that obnoxiously orange clothing he wears as he whines loudly about how the guy should at least introduce himself. Sakura privately agrees, but she's not going to say so aloud because there's no way she wants Sasuke to think she's anything like this idiot.

The man leads them up to the roof, before gesturing to a bench set up in the middle. He wants them to take a seat, so she quietly sits in the center. Her heartbeat picks up a bit, because Sasuke is going to have to sit next to her, either way. She turns her head, trying to figure out where her true love has gone. It takes her a moment to realize he's actually standing behind her.

Naruto is too wound up to obediently take a seat, instead standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He stands between her and their new teacher (it has to be their teacher, who else can it be?) and Sakura still hasn't gotten a good look at the man. 

“Who are you? Are you our new teacher? Why did you take us out here?” Naruto asks, his questions coming so quickly the words practically are tripping out of his mouth.

“Calm down, Naruto-kun,” the man says, and Sakura gets the impression he smiles. It's hard to tell with that face mask. “I'm Hatake Kakashi, and as of today, I'm your jounin instructor.”

Sasuke hisses slightly, and the only reason Sakura can hear it is that he is standing close enough behind him that all she would have to do is reach out a hand to touch the blue fabric of his shirt. It's a slight reaction which Naruto doesn't notice as the blond proclaims how lucky Kakashi is to be training him, the next Hokage.

Kakashi cuts him off. “As of today, you three are my soldiers,” he declares, somehow managing to meet all three pairs of their eyes at the same time with only his good eye. “And you will need to follow my commands without question. It's interesting that Sakura-chan was the only one who sat on the bench.”

She feels the flush start at her hairline as she realizes she is making Sasuke look bad. She squirms a bit in her seat, wondering if she's upset Sasuke by inadvertently making a better impression. She's almost glad she can't actually see how his face looks without turning her head. She trusts Sasuke with her back, but she doesn't know who their new teacher is.

“Why should we have sat down?” Naruto demands. “You didn't point, you just waved!”

“It was a hand signal,” Sasuke says, speaking up for the first time. 

“Very good, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi practically chirps. “If you recognized it, why didn't you follow it?”

“Because I didn't know who you are and what authority you had to give me commands,” Sasuke replies immediately.

“That's a good reason,” Kakashi says, scratching his chin. “You're definitely an Uchiha.”

Sakura isn't sure, but she doesn't think Kakashi thought it was a positive thing. In her head, she can feel the stirrings of the “other” Sakura, the Inner Sakura that dares to argue with the authority figures in her life. 

“I am,” Sasuke says. “And you're not. I know who you are, _Sharingan_ Kakashi.”

There is a long moment when Sakura knows she is missing something, but doesn't know what. Sasuke clearly doesn't like this teacher, which means Sakura can't like him, either. Sasuke is the best shinobi in their class, and Sakura trusts him more than she trusts anyone else. 

“Do you have a problem with me, Sasuke-kun?” 

“I don't have a _personal_ problem with you, Hatake-sensei,” Sasuke replies.

“That's good,” Kakashi replies. “Because your brother asked me, as a personal favor, to consider taking you on my team.”

Her breath catches again, and she tries not to smile. Her shoulders relax and she thinks that maybe this guy isn't so bad. If Godaime-sama has selected Kakashi for his brother's teacher, he has to be awesome. 

“I see,” Sasuke says, and there's a hint of a growl that makes Sakura shiver. He sounds so grown up, talking to their teacher (who is definitely a jounin) like an equal. He's so, so cool.

Sakura doesn't have a chance to enjoy how awesome Sasuke is, because Naruto has never heard a conversation he couldn't rudely interrupt.

“Why do you get special treatment, you asshole?” Naruto demands. “ _I'm_ the one who's going to become the Rokudaime. It's not fair you get appointed to my awesome team just because of who your family knows!”

_Why on earth had their teachers decided to pass this idiot?_ Inner Sakura grumbles. Of course it's not fair. Konoha is built on the clan system, and of course it's about who you're related to in part. Making friends is important, but it's your family that really drives how you start out. Sakura is very aware that she is going to have to work twice as hard to get half as far as her friend Ino, since Sakura is from a civilian family, and Ino is from one of the village's founding clans. It sucks, but nothing says life should be fair.

“He also asked me to consider taking you, Naruto-kun,” Kakashi replies, unperturbed.

That totally knocks Naruto for a loop. “Why would Sasuke's brother care about me?”

She can't take his level of stupid quietly anymore. “Because he's the Hokage!”Sakura finally spits out derisively. “You would know that if you actually paid attention in class! The Hokage cares about all of us!”

Well, she hopes that is the case. She hasn't met Godaime-sama personally, but she's heard the stories about the headaches Naruto creates for him. Kakashi-sensei has to be really, really awesome for Godaime to take care of both his brother and one of his greatest annoyances at the same time. 

Naruto's mouth gapes open. “You mean this bastard is related to The Bastard?” 

Sakura gasps at the disrespect, her hand flying to cover her lips. “Naruto!” 

Sasuke doesn't say anything. 

Kakashi doesn't seem to notice. “Itachi came from the Uchiha Clan,” Kakashi confirms cheerfully. “Don't you remember that? You sure had enough to say when Sandaime picked him out.”

Naruto is muttering something about not remembering, since The Bastard's name didn't matter since The Bastard isn't the one who should have been named the new Hokage in the first place. 

Sakura is so appalled she doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Sasuke doesn't seem to be daunted. “I didn't ask for any favors,” Sasuke says.

“You may not consider it a favor,” Kakashi said. “I'm a very tough teacher. Assuming I decide to accept you for my team.”

Sakura hates herself later, but she and Naruto both bark out, “WHAT?!” in unison.

Which leads to Kakashi threatening them with a test so ominous that they're not going to be able to eat tomorrow. Sakura is scared at what kind of test this man might put them through, but she's not going to back down. 

Sakura will fight to have her storybook romance. She and Sasuke are _destined_ to be together, and all good stories have to have challenges for the heroine to overcome. That's what makes the happy ending so satisfying.


End file.
